


По ту сторону кошмара

by innokentya



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Het, Incest, Mindfuck, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Катарина пристально разглядывает меня и, кажется, увиденное её не устраивает. Еще бы. Кошмары возвращаются с новой силой.





	По ту сторону кошмара

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Incest 2016.  
> 2\. Пост-канон, вольное обращение с канонными событиями.  
> 3\. Психодел и майндфак.  
> 4\. Тема спецквеста — локация Сонная Лощина.

— Икабод! Икабод, проснись! Икабод!  
  
От истошного крика жены хочется зажмуриться еще сильнее и прикрыться подушкой. Я и рад бы куда-нибудь исчезнуть с этой кровати, но хватка у Катарины крепка. Она цепко держит меня за плечи и вполне ощутимо встряхивает. Я распахиваю глаза и начинаю мелкими глотками хватать свежий воздух. Скашиваю взгляд на открытое окно, после — на потолок, одновременно оценивая свое внутреннее состояние как «неудовлетворительное», и наконец-то смотрю на Катарину. Судя по всему, она не спит уже довольно долго, в её глазах ни капли сна, она пристально разглядывает меня, и, кажется, увиденное ее не устраивает. Еще бы. Кошмары возвращаются с новой силой.   
  
— Икабод, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Тонкие пальчики аккуратно приглаживают мои растрепанные волосы, да только от этой сочувственной ласки хочется провалиться сквозь землю.   
  
— Все... Все в порядке, — хриплю я, усаживаясь на кровати и утирая пот со лба. — Это был всего лишь страшный сон, все нормально.   
  
Катарина смотрит с легким осуждением, и я прекрасно понимаю ее чувства. Это уже четвертая ночь подряд, когда ей приходится меня тормошить и выдергивать в реальность из пучины жутких сновидений. Но если она хотя бы на мгновение допускает, что я делаю это специально, то очень заблуждается. От этих кошмаров я не могу скрыться нигде и никогда. Я словно пленник собственного сознания, кардинал, пойманный и заточенный в клетку. Криво улыбнувшись Катарине, я собираю расколотое сознание в единое целое и выхожу из спальни.   
  
Спустившись в гостиную, я кое-как разжигаю камин и опускаюсь возле него на колени. Сегодня Катарина за мной не следует, видимо, ее утомило напряжение последних дней, и она решила попытаться уснуть, оставив меня самого справляться со своими демонами. Но я ее не виню — с этим я действительно должен разобраться сам.   
  
Я запускаю пятерню в волосы и рассредоточено смотрю на пламя, весело пляшущее на парочке сухих веток. Когда-нибудь пожар моих собственных мыслей вот точно так сожрет меня изнутри, как сейчас я разрешаю съедать огню ни в чем не повинное дерево. Впрочем, у каждого — свое предназначение, и порой мне кажется, что моя миссия на Земле уже давным-давно выполнена. Она окончилась где-то около шести лет назад, в проклятой богами Сонной Лощине. В том месте, где моя душа провалилась в ад.   
  
Хотя вполне возможно, что моей душе всегда было место именно там. Ад ведь создан для грешников, а я являюсь именно таковым, потому что праведник... Потому что праведник никогда не возжелает собственную мать.   
  
Мать, которой, черт побери, нет в живых уже практически четверть века.   
  
Я откидываю от себя ставшую ненужной кочергу и смачно ругаюсь сквозь зубы. Катарина не одобряет крепкого словца, а потому при ней я никогда не позволяю себе такого. Но работа констебля не может не наложить свой отпечаток, а потому в кругу сослуживцев я частенько могу высказать в самых ярких красках то, что думаю. Никого не стесняясь и не боясь.   
  
Впрочем, как показывает практика, бояться я умею только мертвых, живые уже давно меня не пугают. А вот ушедшие... Они мастерски увязываются за мной, уживаются в моей голове и приходят тогда, когда я их совершенно не жду. Хотя я не жду их никогда.   
  
Кошмары с участием матери я стал видеть задолго до её кончины. Правда, они не были такими яркими и обжигающе кровавыми, как после похорон. До смерти она мне снилась в чудесном белом платье, которое постоянно боялась запачкать, а потому высоко поднимала его подол. Когда я пытался ей помочь, она всегда отмахивалась и говорила, что справится самостоятельно. Потом она обязательно надевала дурацкого вида шляпку и уходила прочь. Догнать ее у меня никогда не получалось — чем быстрее я бежал, тем дальше она оказывалась. После того, как отец ее погубил, я понял, почему она никогда не забирала меня с собой: ей не хотелось погубить меня раньше времени.   
  
Наверняка, чтобы никогда не забыть об этом, я тогда-то и поранил обе ладони. Хотя не думаю, что мне, семилетнему мальчишке, хотелось иметь такие жуткие отметины на теле. Впрочем, мы не выбираем жизнь, это жизнь выбирает нас и оставляет свои следы везде, где только пожелает нужным. Принимай и не жалуйся, ведь тебе даровано высшая благодать — возможность радоваться этому бренному миру.   
  
Я шумно выдыхаю и оглядываюсь по сторонам. У входа в гостиную стоит низенький столик со спиртным, но я чувствую такую слабость в коленях, что не могу даже подняться и дойти туда, чтобы плеснуть себе старого доброго ирландского виски на два пальца. Ладно. Значит, сегодняшняя ночь пройдет без спиртного. Забытье мне все равно не светит, а усугублять ситуацию крепким напитком... Попробуем обойтись.   
  
Я прикрываю глаза, которые воспалились от недосыпа и теперь постоянно жутко чешутся. Мне хочется спать, но под веки будто кто-то щедро насыпал мелкого песка, и раздражение на душе лишь ширится от физических неудобств. На какое-то мгновение я замираю в одной позе и понимаю: в голове засела жутко фантасмагорическая мысль — я птица. Я дурацкая, огромная, человекоподобная птица, закованная в клетку из собственных воспоминаний, идей и ощущений, которой не суждено вырваться оттуда. Вся моя жизнь — не что иное, как очередной тауматроп*, подаренный мне матушкой вместе с поцелуем в лоб на ночь.   
  
На ночь.  
  
Она всегда приходит в сновидениях только ночью. Если я, бывает, задремлю днем на дежурстве или в выходной дома, то подсознание погружается в липкую темноту, изредка освещаемую короткими вспышками яркого света. Но ни узнаваемых пейзажей, ни знакомых лиц, ни каких-либо осязаемых предметов. Лишь тьма, подчиняющая себе целиком и полностью. Впрочем, лучше такие сны, нежели ночные кошмары. Но от них никуда не деться. Ведь как откажешься от матери?   
  
Впервые сон, в котором мама не умирала, а вела за собой... в кровать, приснился мне в шестнадцать лет. Я списал это на то, что предыдущим вечером мне широко улыбнулась девочка, к которой я питал искреннюю симпатию, но тот факт, что подсознание подменило понятия и попыталось подложить меня под собственную мать, нехило смутил и испугал. Я до сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю, как проснулся в холодном поту и неприятно липнущих к телу штанах. После той ночи я очень боялся засыпать, а потому несколько недель подряд усердно молился Марии Магдалине, чтобы она спасла мою почерневшую душу от всякой напасти. Да. Я не верил в Бога тогда и не верю в него сейчас, но на что только не пойдет юноша, чтобы избавиться от неподобающих мыслей. Впрочем, в то время молитвы помогли. Пусть и ненадолго.   
  
Мама снова и снова возвращалась во сне. Сначала — снова в кровавых кошмарах, где приветливо звала меня по имени из железной девы**, окатывая после фонтаном из собственной крови; чуть позже — живая и невредимая, завлекательно улыбающаяся мне и похлопывающая ладошкой по месту на кровати рядом с собой. Я пытался сопротивляться, но во сне тело слабо меня слушалось, а потому я постоянно действовал так, как она мне велела. Я следил не просто за ее жестикуляцией словами, а даже за малейшим движением пальца. Очень скоро я настолько привык к этой сонной реальности, что мне даже не хотелось просыпаться. Мама обучала меня во снах, обучала величайшему искусству на свете — любви. Это не казалось неправильным, это не казалось вульгарным. Во снах я жил, дышал полной грудью, наслаждался тем, что разрешала мне делать с собой мама, и чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. До приезда в Сонную Лощину.   
  
В чертовую Сонную Лощину.  
  
Там я встретился с настоящим ангелом — Катариной, которую по ошибке едва ли не обрек на смерть, и с самым жутким кошмаром своей жизни — Всадником без головы. О той страшной женщине, леди Ван Тассел, я предпочитал никогда не вспоминать, потому что она нашла единственное подходящее ей место — подле того, кого пыталась сделать своим слугой. Но все это жуткое приключение, заставившее меня поверить в существование если не Рая, то настоящего Ада, принесло в мою жизнь еще одно непоправимое изменение — сладкие сны закончились. Снова начались кошмары, тихий шепот в ночи, проткнутое острыми гвоздями мамино тело и я, маленький, беспомощный, захлебывающийся собственными рыданиями и чужой кровью. Катарина пыталась всеми способами меня отвлечь от этих сновидений, но я не мог спокойно спать, пока мы находились в доме ее родителей. Именно поэтому я предложил покинуть Сонную Лощину и переехать в Нью-Йорк.   
  
После того, как Катарина сносила годовой траур по отцу, она милостиво согласилась выйти за меня замуж. Я искренне надеялся, что этот брак решит сразу все проблемы: Катарина перестанет бояться, что ее фамилию будут связывать с серией убийств, я же избавлюсь от надоедливых кошмаров, ведь у меня был личный ангел на Земле, который постоянно переживал за мое благополучие. Но не тут-то было.   
  
Прошлая неделя ознаменовалась счастливой новостью — Катарина сообщила, что ждет ребенка, нашего первенца. Я был на седьмом небе от счастья, да и сейчас тоже вне себя от радости, да только вот кошмары... Кошмары, далекие от привычного понимания этого слова. В этих новых снах я снова вижу маму, которая ведет себя не лучше продажной девки, зазывая меня к себе, обещая неземное наслаждение, и пару раз все-таки соблазнившая мое несчастное сознание. Ночами из моего горла вырываются стоны, я мечусь на кровати, только вот Катарина считает, что ко мне снова приходит Всадник без головы и ее «любимая» мачеха. Я не опровергаю ее догадок, но и не подтверждаю. Обычно я просто ухожу, вот так же, как и сегодня, чтобы справиться с этими дурацкими снами наедине.   
  
Я ежусь, наблюдая за тем, как затухают последние угольки в камине. Несмотря на то, что я сижу у очага, пол все равно холодный, и я понимаю, что нехило так замерз. Но возбуждение, которое мне едва удалось скрыть от драгоценной супруги, и не думает спадать. Мне жутко стыдно, я чувствую, как пылают щеки, но поделать с собой ничего не могу. Я запускаю руку в кальсоны и, прикрывая глаза от облегчения, сжимаю в ладони горячую плоть. Мне противна даже сама мысль о том, кто становится объектом моего вожделения, но ведь телу трудно объяснить, чего не стоит желать. Я делаю несколько легких движений кулаком на пробу и чувствую, что разрядка близко. Это смешно, но из-за сновидений я стал более чувствительным к любого рода прикосновениям, особенно к таким... пикантным.   
  
Я сжимаю зубы, чтобы не проронить ни малейшего звука, и пытаюсь найти идеальный ритм, чтобы поскорее спустить пар и забыть про эту ночь, как нечто недостойное внимания. Дыхание учащается, когда в голове снова мелькает мысль о матери. Каждый раз она приходит ко мне во сне в платье с глубоким декольте, избавившись от которого предстает передо мною обнаженной. Ее кожа белоснежна, гладка, безупречна — ни единого изъяна, ни единой неточности. Мне хочется ласкать эту женщину, дарить ей наслаждение, но это... Это настолько греховное желание, что у меня даже внезапно брызгают из глаз слезы. Образ матери все так же стоит перед глазами, но после моего всплеска эмоций он неумолимо меняется: ее тело покрывается мельчайшими трещинами, которые в это же мгновение начинают кровоточить. Я не успеваю даже вскрикнуть от неожиданности и резко открываю глаза, стараясь избавиться от жуткого наваждения. Гусиная кожа на руках только убеждает меня в том, что это действительно было кошмарно, но на ладони явственно ощущается теплое семя. Осознав, благодаря какому видению я все-таки получил свою порцию наслаждения, я ошарашенно охаю и прислоняюсь спиной к ножке ближайшего кресла.  
  
Это перебор. Перебор даже для меня и моей изломанной психики. Я пытаюсь понять, что мне всегда помогало справляться с кошмарами, и после недолгих раздумий нахожу единственный правильный выход. Переезд. Чтобы подальше отсюда, чтобы никто не мешал, чтобы радоваться жизни. Вновь. Я это умею. И смогу.   
  


***

  
С первыми лучами солнца я вхожу в супружескую спальню и вижу, что Катарина уже проснулась. Я искренне верю в то, что хотя бы она спала этой ночью, а потому, пару раз моргнув, расплываюсь в доверительной улыбке:   
  
— Доброе утро, душа моя.   
  
— Здравствуй, милый. — Голос Катарины звучит скорее сонно, чем устало, а потому я решаю действовать, пока она еще окончательно не скинула с себя оковы сна.   
  
— Я считаю, что нам следует сменить обстановку. Тебе так не кажется? Ребенку это тоже должно пойти на пользу! — Слова сыпятся из меня, будто горох из дырявого мешка. Катарина, похоже, не ожидает такого напора с самого утра, а потому настороженно меня рассматривает, медленно растирая левый висок. Напряженное молчание повисает в воздухе на несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем она улыбается мне в ответ:   
  
— Твое слово для меня — закон, Икабод. За тобою я пойду хоть на край света.   
  
Я счастливо вздыхаю и направляюсь к ней, чтобы прижать к своей груди.   
  
Да, у меня лучшая жена. Готовая идти за мной хоть на край света.  
  
Но так далеко не понадобится.   
  
Всего лишь в Сонную Лощину.

**Author's Note:**

> *Туаматроп — игрушка, основанная на оптической иллюзии: при быстром вращении кружка с двумя рисунками, нанесенными с разных сторон, они воспринимаются как один.  
> **Железная Дева — орудие смертной казни или пыток, представлявшее собой сделанный из железа шкаф в виде женщины, одетой в костюм горожанки XVI века.


End file.
